


is gonna jump now and be free

by Art Pseud (MermaidMayonnaise)



Category: Big Mouth (Cartoon)
Genre: Art, Canon Compliant, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 14:57:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20968460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MermaidMayonnaise/pseuds/Art%20Pseud
Summary: For god’s sake please! Are you serious? I just can’t believeThat for some stupid reason you got here before me.-In celebration of Season 3 (what a wild ride): art.





	is gonna jump now and be free

**Author's Note:**

> I drew this based on a screenshot I took in Season One. Originally drawn on 11.21.18

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from ["My R"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AOV2c0TiPpI), a song that has nothing to do with the show but is good nonetheless.
> 
> Comments make my day and kudos make the world go round.


End file.
